omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sol (Gachaverse)
|-|Gacha Life= |-|Gacha Memories= Character Synopsis Sol 'is the main antagonist in Gacha Memories and is later confirmed to appear in Gacha League. Not much is known about him, not even his name as it was last in time according to Luni. Based on what we know, he was originally a powerful "Reality Hacker" who witnessed the destruction of his universe and all those he held close. This action is what gave him the motive to destroy his original creator and he succeeded, changing his forgotten name into the name of his fallen god. After this, he raged war upon The Creators and destroyed most of them, alongside their universes. He later is set free through absorpting the essence of other beings and was later fought by Gacha Summoner and whatever partner he chooses. His plans fail and he gets sealed once more, however in Gacha League, it's implied he will be free once more to cause chaos Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A '| '''2-A ' 'Verse: '''Gachaverse (Gacha Memories and Gacha Life) '''Name: '''His actual name is unknown, however he later named himself Sol '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Billions of Years (Has been sealed since his rebellion against The Creators. This war began some time after the creation of reality) '''Classification: '''Powerful Sorcerer, Leader of The Genesis '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Weakened=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hacking (Managed to steal and hack into The Digital Cubes, which were originally Creator technology), Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Capable of attacking the very concept of one's existence, of which he can erase from reality upon contact. Can hack into the concepts of Space and Time), Soul Manipulation, Possession (Directly effected The Gacha Summoner's soul and attempted to twist it around to possess his body), Perception Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Made Gacha Summoner see himself killing his friends, which also casued him to go mad and essentially become immobilized), Avatar Creation (Despite being sealed away, he was able to create a puppet body in order to fight against Gacha Summoner), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (Due to being a "Reality Hacker", he is capable of freely modifying reality to the way he sees fit and also erasing it naturally. Can also control mass, size and the laws of physics through "Reality Hacking"), Space-Time Manipulation (Was causing distortions across the entire space-time continuum), Spatial Manipulation (Attempted to spatially crush The Gacha Summoner into a 2nd Dimensional being), Energy Manipulation (Capable of shooting beams of energy, that also can negate durability and harm on a spiritual/conceptual level), Telekinesis, Danmaku (Can create missiles and other weapons to create large masses of attacks. Can also do this naturally through spamming energy attacks), Sound Manipulation (His mere spoken words was enough to project across the entire universe). Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Naturally lived in 2-D Space, which will spatially crush any being who go there) |-|Full Power=All previous powers except for Power Mimicry and Absorption (During his prime, he was capable of absorbing the powers of countless Creators and gaining their powers), due to absorbing the Creators power, he gains the following: Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from reality, of which she did to many Solarian followers. Stated to be capable of erasing the entire Luniverse from simple boredom), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Darkness and Light), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities) Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Despite being weakened and not being able to amass his full power, he's powerful enough to fight with the likes of Gacha Summoner , Kitsune Mitsuko , Succubus Lilith and even Ellie. Capable of thinning the barrier of existence and nonexistence across the entire space-time continuum) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(During his prime, he was able to wage war with the entirety of The Creators and destroying most of the old multiverse, of which has infinite creators that each held their own universes. During the bad ending, he was capable of sparring with RNG Goddess Ellie and also is implied to be capable of fighting Creator Luni herself, albeit will in the win lose to her) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Scaling off of Gacha Summoner and other creators he fought such as Kitsune Mitsuko and Succubus Lilith. Creators exists outside of standard Space and Time and are later revealed that Creators view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow) | 'Immeasurable '(Fought against countless creators and could easily react to their attacks, who should share the same existence as Goddess Ellie and other beings who are beyond standard Space and Time, in addition to transcending linear time) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '| 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Was able to cause great harm to Succubus Lilith, Gacha Summoner and Kitsune Mitsuko) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Destroyed his original god, Sol, who was a powerful Creator as described by Creator Luni herself) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Even his avatars can survive being hit with attacks from Gacha Summoner and many others comparable to him. Can live through attacks from Creator Luni and it took multiple ones to kill him) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Survived the destruction of his initial creator and also came out the victor in his fight with Sol, his original Creator. Capable of surviving blows from RNG Goddess Ellie) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Very High, possibly Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: 'Not entirely sane and is prone to not making rational decisions (Although he is still smart to some degree, just not in social interactions) '''Versions: Sealed Sol '| 'Awakened Sol (Full Power) ' Other Attributes 'List of Equipment: ' *'''Digital Cubes: '''Creator-made objects that are made of nothing but pure data. These objects can attack beings on a physical, spiritual and even conceptual level through attacking the very essence of an opponent and their very concept of being '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Possession: '''Naturally can possess other beings and use their bodies as vessels to manifest his full power *'Reality Hacker: He is a "Reality Hacker", entities who can't actually create things, but simply modify and erase reality to the way they see fit. Of which they often use of destructive measures and forcefully at that. These beings have somewhat comparable powers to The Creators, however it's revealed by Creator Luni that their power is lesser than theirs due to their ability to create from nothing Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Demi-Gods Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Hackers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Madness Inducers Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Benders Category:Void Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Law Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:The Corruption Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Absorbers Category:Tier 2